At the lake
by conejita89
Summary: This is my first story ever. So I'm looking forward to some feedback. :  Kurt/Blaine but mainly Kurt's thoughts.  Hope you take a look. Don't know about the rating so i'll go save with T.


_Hey!_

_This is my very first story ever! So please be gentle ;)._

_I don't know why I wrote it. I'm not much of a writer._

_Maybe it's just that I'm a little obsessed with Glee – and Klaine in particular – at the moment and that I now have to wait till season 3..._

_By the way I'd like to ad that I'm not an native English speaker. I'm German._

_So please excuse my spelling and bad grammar._

_You may correct me if you can't resist ;)._

_It would be really great if you could spare 1 minute after reading for some feedback. _

_Doesn't have to be long._

_Please :)!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters..._

_Hope you enjoy:_

**At the Lake**

Why by Prada's sake did I agree to this?

He didn't know about his masochistic tendencies till now.

How was he supposed to keep his feelings to himself when his heads didn't stop turning towards Blaine every few seconds?

He was just about to go insane.

But it was his own fault, wasn't it?

Did they have to go SWIMMING out of all possible activities?

And what did he think? Did he expect Blaine to keep on his shirt? Really?

He would have had to think about that first and then refuse to come with them.

He sighed.

Even if..

What would he have said?

"Oh sorry! I would like to but I don't have time. I really have to work on this essay."

There was only one week of school left till the summer vacations.

He could have tried as hard as he wanted.

There was no way he could have found something to work on for school.

And the boys knew it. They went to the same school after all!

At least they finally gave up on trying to persuade him to join them and their water battle.

His excuse was that he wouldn't do that to his sensible skin and careful styled hair.

After applying another layer of sun lotion - his third for the day – he took his new _Vogue_ and sat in the shadow of a in an tree attempt to read it.

Quickly he became aware that this was definitely the right decision.

Though the little water battle looked like a lot of fun it involved also a lot of body to body contact.

Disregarding his hair would be a mess after that Kurt was pretty sure he would forget how to breath if he was this close to Blaine.

Blaine's soft, curly hair. Al wet, with drops falling at his shoulders and running down his chest, making their way down his stomach to...

STOP!

Kurt shook his head hard and couldn't keep himself from blushing.

He really had to stop behaving like that.

If he kept doing so he wouldn't have to join the others in the water to make Blaine realize what's going on.

It would be enough if Blaine looked over and recognized his gaze.

There's no way he would miss the meaning behind it.

He sighed again.

He was doomed.

After their chat on Valentines day and Blaine's reaction it was clear there was nothing in it for him than just friendship.

He was under the impression that Blaine had considered Kurt's feeling to be only a temporary crush which he had overcome by now and he didn't want to rob him from this illusion if possible.

But it turned out to be much harder to do so than he thought it was.

Under normal circumstances – both of them fully dressed – he was able to pull himself together way better.

Of course... there was a tiny electric bolt running through him every time Blaine toughed his hand and he had to avoid Blaine's look repeatedly to prevent himself to sinking in these gorgeous hazel eyes.

Not even to start with his singing...

He took a deep sigh.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

Kurt winced heavily. "Blaine!"

He hadn't noticed Blaine coming over. Quickly he scanned the other boy from head to toe and let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was all wrapped up in his towel.

"Kurt?"

He was startled once more.

"What?"

"Kurt, everything all right? That sigh sounded somehow a little depressed." he asked with concern in his eyes.

Kurt's heart sank into his boots.

How was he supposed to find a convincing answer to that question without telling the truth if Blaine kept looking at him that way?

"Hmm? Ohm … what? No, no I'm ok." He stuttered?

His head sank as the new _Vogue_ came to his view.

"It's just … I... I'll never be able to afford all those things I want out of this." He lifted the magazine to emphasize his point.

Blaine chuckled and sat down beside him. "Don't worry. Soon enough you'll be a great Broadway Star and all the designers will throw their collections at you and beg you to wear them." He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder reassuringly.

Kurt blushed and decided to better change the subject.

Hearing Blaine giving him compliments didn't help keeping his hopes down.

"Is Wes still alive? I saw David and you ally against him."

Blaine laughed. "Yes he is. But I had to flee to escape his revenge."

"And you left David on his own?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "He can handle it. And by the way I wanted to come and see what you're doing.

At the moment your company is a thousand times better than theirs."

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_any comments?_

_Good or bad. _

_I'm looking forward to read everyone's opinion._


End file.
